musicfandomcom-20200222-history
The Corrs
The Corrs are an Irish band that combine rock with traditional Celtic Irish folk themes within their music. The group consists of the Corr siblings, Andrea (lead vocals, tin whistle); Sharon (violin, vocals); Caroline (drums, percussion, piano, bodhrán, vocals); and Jim (guitar, piano, keyboards, vocals). They are fromDundalk, Co. Louth, in Ireland. The Corrs have released five studio albums and numerous singles, which have reached platinum in many countries.[1] Talk on Corners, their most successful album to date, reached multi-platinum status in Australia, and in the UK it was the highest selling album of 1998. The band is only the second act in history to hold the top two positions simultaneously in the UK album charts, with Talk on Corners at number one and Forgiven, Not Forgotten at number two. The first group to achieve this was The Beatles. Forgiven, Not Forgotten was the second highest selling album in Australia in 1996, behind Alanis Morissette's Jagged Little Pill. The Corrs' third studio album, In Blue, went to number one in seventeen countries.[2] The Corrs have been actively involved in philanthropic activities. They have performed in numerous charity concerts such as the Prince's Trust event in 2004 and Live 8 alongside Bono in 2005. The same year, they were awarded honorary MBEs for their contributions to music and charity.[3] The band is currently inactive because Jim and Caroline are raising families, while Andrea and Sharon are pursuing solo careers. As of 2012, according to Sharon Corr, it is uncertain if and when The Corrs will get back together.[4] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Corrs# hide *1 History **1.1 Early years **1.2 1990–1994: Early commercial success **1.3 1995–1999: International fame **1.4 2000–2002: Mainstream success **1.5 2003–2005: Later years **1.6 2006–present: Families and solo careers *2 Musical style and influences *3 Philanthropy *4 Personal *5 Band members *6 Discography **6.1 Albums **6.2 Compilation albums **6.3 Live albums *7 Tours and other media **7.1 Tours **7.2 Video *8 Awards *9 See also *10 References **10.1 Sources **10.2 Footnotes *11 External links Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Corrs&action=edit&section=1 edit Early yearshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Corrs&action=edit&section=2 edit The Corrs' parents are Gerry Corr, a manager of the payroll department of the Irish Electricity Supply Board, and his wife, Jean, a housewife, who died on 24 November 1999[5] from a rare lung disease[6] in a hospital in Newcastle upon Tyne, United Kingdom[7] while waiting for a lung transplant.[8] They raised their family in Dundalk, Ireland. The Corrs' paternal uncle, Peter Corr, was a professional footballer who played for Ireland and several clubs including Everton. Gerry and Jean performed together as a band called Sound Affair, and often brought their children to their performances,[9] where they played songs byABBA and the Eagles in local pubs.[10] With the encouragement of their parents, Jim took guitar lessons and Sharon played the violin. Caroline did not learn to play the drums until she was 17 and was helped by a boyfriend at the time and Andrea did not take up the tin whistle until she was 19. They were all taught the piano by their father.[11] Throughout their teenage years the children practised in Jim's bedroom at a rented house. Andrea sang lead vocals, Sharon played the violin, and Caroline and Jim played the keyboards.[12] 1990–1994: Early commercial successhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Corrs&action=edit&section=3 edit While Caroline and Andrea were still attending school, Jim and Sharon began playing as a duo, often at their aunt's pub, McManus's.[13] In 1990, Jim and Sharon added their younger siblings, to form aquartet.[10] Their career took off in 1991 when they auditioned for the film The Commitments. Jim, Sharon, and Caroline each had small parts as musicians, while Andrea had a speaking part as Sharon Rabbitte.[14] John Hughes noticed them when they auditioned for the movie, and agreed to become their manager.[15] In 1994, the American ambassador to Ireland, Jean Kennedy Smith, invited them to perform at the 1994 FIFA World Cup in Boston after seeing them play a gig at Whelan's Music Bar in Dublin.[11] After an appearance at the 1996 Summer Olympics in Atlanta, Georgia, United States,[16] The Corrs joined Celine Dion's worldwide Falling into You Tour as a supporting act.[17] 1995–1999: International famehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Corrs&action=edit&section=4 edit Jason Flom, Atlantic Records's head of A&R, recommended that they meet David Foster,[18] a Canadian musician, producer, composer and arranger.[19] The Corrs played live for Foster and he agreed to sign them to Atlantic Records. They extended their stay in the US for over five months to record their debut album, Forgiven, Not Forgotten.[11] Forgiven, Not Forgotten featured six instrumental selections among its Celtic-influenced tracks. The album sold well in Ireland, Australia, Japan, Norway and Spain. Major success in the US and the UK, however, was not immediately forthcoming. Eventually, the album reached platinum status in the UK[20] and Australia,[21] and quadruple platinum in Ireland,[16] making it one of the most successful debuts by an Irish group.[17] The Corrs' next album, 1997's Talk On Corners, was produced by Glen Ballard, who was respected for his collaboration with Alanis Morissette.[22] The Corrs also collaborated with Carole Bayer Sager, Oliver Leiber, Rick Nowels, and Billy Steinberg.[23][24] The album met with lukewarm response.It was successful in Ireland and entered the Australian album charts at number 3.[23] After the band recorded a version of Dreams for a Fleetwood Mac tribute album, they re-released Talk on Corners, with new remixes of "What Can I Do?", "So Young" and "Runaway".[24] The special edition topped the charts worldwide, and again reached multi-platinum status in the UK[25] and Australia.[26] In June 1998, The Corrs participated in the Pavarotti and Friends for the Children of Liberia charity concert. The concert was held in Modena, Italy and was hosted by Luciano Pavarotti. Other performers included Jon Bon Jovi, Céline Dion, Spice Girls and Stevie Wonder.[27] The concert aimed to raise money to build the Pavarotti and Friends Liberian Children's Village, to provide refuge for children inLiberia.[28] The following year, The Corrs received a BRIT Award for Best International Band.[29] They performed live on MTV's Unplugged on 5 October 1999 at Ardmore Studios, Co. Wicklow, Ireland.[30][31] The resulting CD and DVD sold 2.7 million copies and featured live performances of previously released songs, plus a new song, "Radio", later featured on their third album, In Blue.[29] 2000–2002: Mainstream successhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Corrs&action=edit&section=5 edit In 2000, The Corrs returned to mainstream success with their third album. Unlike their previous albums, In Blue moved towards mainstream pop. Nevertheless, In Blue hit number one in its first sales week in the UK, Ireland, Australia, Germany, Switzerland, and Austria and debuted at No. 2 in France and Norway. It climbed to the top spot during its second week in Sweden and Spain.[32] The Corrs worked with Alejandro Sanz on In Blue, recording "Una Noche (One Night)", a duet between Sanz and Andrea Corr; Sanz played Andrea's love interest in the music video. In return, The Corrs performed "Me Iré (The Hardest Day)" with him on his album, El Alma Al Aire.[citation needed] The Corrs collaborated with Robert Lange[33] to produce a mainstream hit single, "Breathless", which reached number 34 in the Billboard Hot 100,[34] number seven in Australia,[35] number three in Ireland[36] and New Zealand,[37] and topped the charts in the UK.[2] The album went straight to number one in the Irish Albums Chart, the third highest single-week sales in the history of the charts, behind U2's The Best of 1980-1990 and Oasis' Be Here Now.[38] In Blue achieved platinum sales in the US,[39] double platinum in the UK,[40] and quadruple platinum in Australia.[41] During the production of the album, the Corrs' mother, Jean, died while waiting for a lung transplant.[8] She was buried at St. Patrick's cemetery in Dundalk, and Bono, Larry Mullen, Brian Kennedy and Paul Brady were among the congregation at the funeral.[42] "No More Cry", written by Andrea and Caroline Corr for the album, was written to help their father get over his grief.[43] In 2001, The Corrs released their first compilation album, Best of The Corrs. The album featured previously released songs and new tracks, such as the singles "Would You Be Happier", "Make You Mine" and "Lifting Me".[44] The album did not chart highly in Ireland but reached platinum status in Australia.[45] The Corrs collaborated with Josh Groban, recording Canto Alla Vita, for his eponymous debut album.[46][47] When the band returned to Ireland, they hosted another live concert at Ardmore Studios, where they previously performed for the MTV's Unplugged series.[30] Guest performers included Bono from U2 andRonnie Wood from the Rolling Stones. During the concert, Bono joined Andrea Corr for a duet of Nancy Sinatra's "Summer Wine" and a performance of Ryan Adams' "When the Stars Go Blue". Ronnie Wood joined the band onstage to play guitar on their version of Jimi Hendrix's "Little Wing" and the Rolling Stones' "Ruby Tuesday".[48] These performances were recorded and compiled on a live album, VH1 Presents: The Corrs, Live in Dublin, which was released in the UK.[49] 2003–2005: Later yearshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Corrs&action=edit&section=6 edit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:TheCorrs.jpghttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:TheCorrs.jpg(L-R) Sharon, Andrea and Jim Corr in concert In 2003, Andrea Corr recorded "Time Enough for Tears", written by Bono and Gavin Friday[50] for the film In America.[51] This track was featured on The Corrs' 2004 album, Borrowed Heaven. Recorded over an 18-month period in Dublin and Los Angeles, Borrowed Heaven was produced by Olle Romo, who previously worked withMelanie C and Kelly Clarkson.[52] The album marked The Corrs' return to the folk rock genre with a slightly heavier emphasis on guitars.[53] Nevertheless, the album was not as successful as their predecessors, but at least successful enough to enter at No.2 in both the UK and Germany and reach silver status in the UK as well as gold in Germany.[54] Jason Duffy temporarily joined the band as drummer,[55] filling in for Caroline while she was pregnant with her second child and unable to tour.[56]Borrowed Heaven was dedicated to the band's parents.[57] The band also dedicated their 2005 album Home to their deceased mother.[58] It is regarded as a traditional Irish album as the band covered traditional Irish songs[59]taken from their mother's songbook to commemorate their 15 years as a band.[60] The album was produced by Mitchell Froom and featured the BBC Radio 2 Orchestra.[61] The songs on Home spanned the history of Irish music.[61] It also included two songs in Irish, "Bríd Óg Ní Mháille (Brigid O'Malley)" and "Buachaill Ón Éirne (Boy from Lough Erne)".[62] Home had success in Ireland, France (reaching No. 5) and Germany (reaching No. 12) and was certified silver in the UK.[63] 2006–present: Families and solo careershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Corrs&action=edit&section=7 edit The Corrs have been on hiatus since 2006,[64] raising their own families and pursuing solo careers.[65] Sharon married Gavin Bonnar, a Belfast barrister, on 7 July 2001.[66] Since then, they have had two children, Cathal Robert Gerard[67] and Flori Jean Elizabeth.[68] Jim's child, Brandon, was born in 2006 to Gayle Williamson, his ex-fiancée and a former Miss Northern Ireland.[69] Caroline married Frank Woods, a property developer in Majorca, Spain on 22 August 2002.[70] They have three children, Jake, Georgina and Rihann.[71][72] Andrea released her first solo album, Ten Feet High, on 25 June 2007. It was produced by Nellee Hooper, who has worked with Björk, Gwen Stefani and Madonna; Bono was an executive producer.[73] The first single released from the album was "Shame on You (to Keep My Love from Me)". On 30 May 2011, Andrea released her second album, Lifelines, an album of cover songs, with The Blue Nile's "Tinseltown in the Rain" as the first single. As of 2009, Sharon is pursuing a solo career, her single "It's Not a Dream" was released on 29 August 2009. On 10 September 2010 her debut album Dream of You was released, with her cover of Everybody's Got to Learn Sometime by The Korgis as the first single. Sharon finished writing her second album in March 2012.[74] On 28 April 2012 Andrea gave birth to a baby girl named Jean, after the band's late mother.[75] The Corrs released their second compilation album, Dreams: The Ultimate Corrs Collection, on 20 November 2006. The album consisted of several of the band's hits, as well as tracks that had not previously been released on Corrs albums, such as "I Know My Love", a collaboration with The Chieftains, and "All I Have to Do Is Dream", Andrea's duet with Laurent Voulzy. The album also featured remixes of "When the Stars Go Blue" and "Goodbye". The latter was released as a download-only single to promote the album. However, the album charted poorly, reaching number 24 in Ireland.[1] On 25 September 2007, The Corrs released another compilation album, The Works. The album consists of three CDs that feature previously released songs. It performed worse than its predecessor, failing to chart at all.[1][2] Musical style and influenceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Corrs&action=edit&section=8 edit When asked to describe their genre, Caroline Corr said it was a "blend of modern rhythms and technology with acoustic instruments, violin, tin whistle, drums, and of course the voices, the marrying of these instruments is our sound".[76] The Corrs' music is typically categorised as folk rock. This is evident in their first two albums, Forgiven, Not Forgotten and Talk on Corners, although Andrea described the genre of Talk on Corners by saying "it has got more of an edgy feel, a little bit more guitar-orientated and also an Irish sound, which is in Forgiven, Not Forgotten."[77] In Blue moved towards mainstream pop, placing heavy emphasis on synthesisers.[23] The move attracted criticism from many; one Entertainment Weekly critic called it "a disheartening example of musical ethnic cleansing".[23] A USA Today critic called it "the best mainstream pop album you're likely to come across".[78] Borrowed Heaven placed heavier emphasis on guitars, while retaining the original folk rock genre.[53] Home is a traditional Irish album, where the band covered many traditional Irish songs.[59] The album contained songs from different eras of Irish music, including a 1982 song written by Phil Lynott ("Old Town")[61] while the 1,000-year-old "Return to Fingal" featured as a bonus track on the Japanese, limited German and Spanish editions. The Corrs' main influences were their parents who were musicians[79] and encouraged them to learn instruments. They drew inspiration from musicians such as The Eagles, The Police, The Carpenters,Simon and Garfunkel and Fleetwood Mac,[78] which Sharon said in an interview with CNN is the reason "our songs are very, very melodic and harmonious".[79] Philanthropyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Corrs&action=edit&section=9 edit The Corrs have been active in supporting charitable and philanthropic causes and disaster relief. In 1998, the Corrs participated in the Pavarotti and Friends for the Children of Liberia charity concert. The concert was held in Modena, Italy and was hosted by Luciano Pavarotti.[80] Among the other participating artists were Jon Bon Jovi, Natalie Cole, Pino Daniele, Céline Dion, Florent Pagny, Eros Ramazzotti,Spice Girls, Vanessa L. Williams, Stevie Wonder, Trisha Yearwood and Zucchero.[27] The concert raised money that was used to build the Pavarotti and Friends Liberian Children's Village and to provide a refuge for orphans in Liberia during the civil war.[28][81] The Corrs, along with Sinéad O'Connor, Van Morrison, Boyzone, U2 and Enya held a charity concert in 1998, to raise money for the victims of theOmagh bombing in Northern Ireland.[82] The Corrs' mother, Jean, died in Freeman Hospital in Newcastle, England.[8] The Corrs showed their appreciation to the hospital by performing a one-off charity concert, held in 2001 at the Telewest Arena; it raised more than £100,000.[83] The money was used to extend the William Leech Centre of the hospital, which is dedicated to research into lung treatment.[84] The city of Newcastle presented them a limited edition painting of Tyneside's quayside in return.[85] The Corrs' played at a 2004 charity concert for The Prince's Trust, a UK-based charity that provides help, training, financial, and practical support to UK citizens aged between 14 and 30.[86] They performed with Will Young, Blue, Avril Lavigne, Lenny Kravitz, Busted, Anastacia, Nelly Furtado, Sugababes and Natasha Bedingfield and raised more than £1 million.[87][88] They are ambassadors for the Nelson Mandela's "46664" campaign, where they performed live to raise awareness towards AIDS in Africa.[89] The concert was held on 29 November 2003 in Cape Town, South Africa. The concert aimed to "raise awareness of HIV in South Africa and launched the 46664 campaign" and the money raised was donated to the Nelson Mandela Foundation for Aids.[90] During the Edinburgh Live 8 on 2 July 2005, the Corrs performed "When the Stars Go Blue" alongside Bono to promote the Make Poverty History campaign,[91] which aimed to increase awareness and pressure governments into taking actions towards relieving absolute poverty. In recognition of their charity work, the Corrs were made honorary Members of the Order of the British Empire in 2005 by Queen Elizabeth II.[92] Personalhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Corrs&action=edit&section=10 edit The Corrs are four siblings: Andrea Corr; Sharon Corr; Caroline Corr; and Jim Corr. After the release of Forgiven, Not Forgotten in late 1995, Anthony Drennan and Keith Duffy joined the lineup for theirForgiven, Not Forgotten World Tour. Both Drennan and Duffy subsequently became permanent members of the touring ensemble and all subsequent recordings. During Caroline Corr's absence due to pregnancy for much of their 2004 Borrowed Heaven Tour, bass player Keith's brother, Jason Duffy, who was known as the former drummer of Michael Flatley in Lord of the Dance took over. When Caroline reunited with the band, she did piano and percussion as it was easy for her as she progressed. Jason Duffy would later reunite with Flatley for Celtic Tiger Live in July 2005 after the Corrs' last concert in London on 2 December 2004. They had numerous producers working for their albums, using differing styles. For Forgiven, Not Forgotten they enlisted David Foster.[18][19] They recruited Glen Ballard to produce Talk on Corners. Mutt Lange produced In Blue,[33] Olle Romo produced Borrowed Heaven,[52] and Home was produced by Mitchell Froom. Froom also produced The Corrs Unplugged.[61] Band membershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Corrs&action=edit&section=11 edit ;Current members *Andrea Corr - lead vocals, tin whistle *Caroline Corr - drums, percussion, piano, bodhrán, vocals *Jim Corr - guitar, piano, keyboards, vocals *Sharon Corr - violin, vocals ;Touring members *Conor Brady - lead guitar Anthony Drennan during early 1998 section of TOC tour when he was touring with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genesis_(band) Genesis] *Anthony Drennan - lead guitar *Keith Duffy - bass *Jason Duffy - drums (replacing Caroline during pregnancy for most of Borrowed Heaven Tour) *Kieran Kiely - keyboards, accordion (for Borrowed Heaven Tour) Discographyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Corrs&action=edit&section=12 edit Main article: The Corrs discography Albumshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Corrs&action=edit&section=13 edit Compilation albumshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Corrs&action=edit&section=14 edit Live albumshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Corrs&action=edit&section=15 edit Tours and other mediahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Corrs&action=edit&section=16 edit Tourshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Corrs&action=edit&section=17 edit *Forgiven, Not Forgotten World Tour (1996–1997) *Talk On Corners Tour (1997–2000) *In Blue Tour (2000–2001) *Borrowed Heaven Tour (2004) *The Corrs: In Concert Videohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Corrs&action=edit&section=18 edit *The Corrs Live In Germany 1998 *The Corrs Live At the Royal Albert Hall *The Corrs Live at Lansdowne Road *The Corrs Unplugged *The Best of The Corrs *The Corrs Live in London *All the Way Home/Live in Geneva Awardshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Corrs&action=edit&section=19 edit Main article: List of The Corrs' awards Many of the Corrs' songs have charted at No. 1 in numerous countries. They won one BRIT Award, in 1999,[93] and have twice been nominated for Meteor Music Awards, in 2005[94] and 2006.[95] They were nominated for two Grammy awards in 2001 too: one for their song Breathless and for another one due to their instrumental song Rebel Heart. Category:Bands